Field of the Invention
This invention concerns novel bisexual attractants for codling moth and other species of Lepidoptera. In particular, the invention concerns attractants isolated from pear or apple volatiles which have superior and selective attractancy for adult codling moths and other lepidopterous species. These attractants also attract, aggregate and/or arrest larvae of these species. The invention further concerns a method for monitoring, control, mass trapping and mating disruption of codling moth and other lepidopterous species. The method includes luring the pest to a formulation containing the attractant, aggregant or arrestant of the invention, alone, or in combination with a sex pheromone and/or another kairomone and/or insecticide.